My Only Hope
by Kisa-chan the otaku
Summary: Sasuke is returning home, he stops at a small village for a rest and to get a drink from a bar. While he’s there, the singer seems to be familiar to him in more ways than one. Songfic.


Summary: Sasuke is returning home, he stops at a small village for a rest and to get a drink from a bar. While he's there, the singer seems to be familiar in more ways than one to him. Songfic.

**Bold** lyrics

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

My Only Hope

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'It's finally over' Sasuke thought to himself. He felt worry free and dare he think it, happy, once again.

As rain started to fall around him and the dead body of his brother, Sasuke raised his head to the sky, in a silent prayer of thanks to the gods for helping him on his goal. He was now, officially, the last Uchiha alive.

Sasuke felt his blood run off him from the light rain attempting to soak him to the bone. He dressed the wounds that were most harmful first, and then he wrapped up the smaller ones n his arms and legs. He felt completely out of energy after his battle. He was sure his chakra was an it last threads before completely empty.

The raven man made his way along the forest floor, walking slowly as to not open any gashes. He was starting to feel the affects of the wounds his brother left him. 'I need to rest' he said to himself and jumped lightly up onto the upper most branches of a tall tree.

From the view he was at, he saw a town not two miles from his location. He smirked and started leaping from tree to tree to get to the town as quick as possible.

He learned that the town was named '**Benzaiten' (1) which was appropriate, seeing as it was on the border of the Sound and the Fire countries. As he walked through the town, he saw that there were not a lot of people outside, but he figured it was because of the rain and the time, it was almost dark.**

As he walked further down the main road he spotted a bar, it was named 'Ongaku' (2). He walked inside and saw it was semi-crowded. But that only meant that it was a good bar or the only bar. He swept his gaze around the room. The pub was a tad small, it had a long bar table all along the right side wall, in the middle was a lot of small tables, and on the left was a piano and a small stage for performers.

Sasuke took an empty seat at the bar table in front of the bar tender "Sake" he said to the man, he looked to be in his fifties. He just smiled back and grabbed a bottle of the alcohol and a small glass.

"You're new around here aren't you?" the man asked not taking his eyes off the Uchiha.

"What's it to you?" Sasuke countered and downed his first shot of Sake.

"I remember every person that comes into my bar, and I've never seen your face around her before" the bar tender said as he poured Sasuke another drink.

"You're lucky you came at the right time" the man continued,"Ichigo Sakura is singing tonight" At the sound of the name 'Sakura', Sasuke got the mental image of the girl from his childhood, his only female teammate. But the name Ichigo was a mystery to him. "Look. She's starting to perform" said the man as he fixed his gaze on the small stage.

Sasuke turned on his seat and saw a women standing in the center of the small stage. She was wearing a fitting silver silk dress that reached an inch above the floor, her eyes were closed, and she had shimmery white-silver hair, bulled up into two elegant black chopsticks. 'Definatly not Sakura' he thought as he turned fully around in his seat so his back was resting on the counter behind him.

Then the pianist started to play, it was a short tune before the women opened her eyes, an emerald green, the eyes of a Haruno.

"My Only Hope" she said as she raised her mouth to the microphone

**There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over, and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over, and over, and over again**

Sasuke was sure it was the Sakura he knew now, but he couldn't believe it, why was Sakura here? He noticed the almost sad look in her beautiful emerald eyes as she kept singing. Her eyes traveling over everyone in the pub.

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray  
To be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope

A violin started to play at the next vers, and Sasuke knew she would sing much better if she put her heart into the song. He let out a small smile as her gaze fell upon him

**Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing, and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again **

Sakuras eyes swept the small bar, she saw people who were regulars, smiling at her and her 'angelic voice' as they called it. She wanted to roll her eyes. She knew she could put a lot more effort into the song, If only she wanted to. Every time she sang a song about love, she thought of Sasuke, and how she hopes that one day he would return it. Her gaze fell upon someone new, sitting at the back at the bar table, she recognized his eyes and hair and a tear fell from her eyes, she smiled slightly and put her whole soul into the song, as a sign that she had seen him.

**  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope**

She closed her eyes and sang for all she believed in, it sounded like a goddess had blessed them, and the whole bar was silent except for her voice, the piano, and the violin.

**I give you my destiny  
I'm givin' you all of me  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm givin' it back **

Sasuke noticed the change in her voice and the look in her eyes when she saw him, and he knew the song was meant for him

**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hand and pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope**

As the soon as Sakura finished the entire pub applauded and whistled, some even stood up. Sakuras eyes flitted to Sasuke, as they made eye contacted, Sakura jerked her head towards a back door, and she walked through it. Sasuke got the idea and fallowed.

When he got to the back room, he closed the door and saw Sakura standing there in the middle of the small room. There was a smile on her face, and tears in her eyes. Sakura walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his back; Sasuke hesitated for a second before wrapping her small frame in his arms.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mumbled, and looked into his eyes, they showed happiness.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sasuke countered with a smirk.

"I'm in hiding as a woman named Ichigo Sakura" she said as she let go of him and led him to a small couch in the corner of the room.

"Why?" he asked staring her strait in the eye. The look of seriousness on his face was unnerving.

"Because, I am wanted for my skills. I was a medic ninja in Konoha, before your brother came and demanded I fix his eyes, or he would murder every single person one by one in Konoha. So I fled. And now I live in this little town with no future, until Itachi is stopped I can not return home"

Sasuke smirked and stood up; he lifted his shirt a tad, and showed her the badly wrapped bandages around his waist, keeping a wound in his side together.

"You're a medic, do you mind heeling me?" he asked knowing what the answer would be without having to ask.

"Sure, sit down" she instructed, getting off the couch and indicating to it. Sasuke pulled off his shirt completely and sat down. Sakura unwrapped his wounds and started to gather green chakra in her hand. Then she ran her hand lightly over his side, her chakra pumping into him and heeling the wound. She moved on to his arms and legs as well before speaking.

"What have you been doing Sasuke-kun?" she said as she handed him his shirt.

"I've been completing my goal" he said bluntly

"How's that been going, got any leads?" she asked looking up at him. He was still not used to seeing her in white hair.

"Very well, I have just one thing left to do."

"What's that?" she asked another question.

"Restoring my clan" Sakura stopped gathering bloody bandages and looked up at him.

"I-Is he…dead?" she asked her face etched in hope.

"Yes, I am the Last Uchiha alive" he said with a hint of pride, "we can go home now" Sasuke smiled lightly, the look on her face made him happy. Gratefulness, Caring, Love, and Happiness, was scrawled on every inch of her face as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you, you _are_ my only hope" she said snuggling his shoulder with her head.

Sasuke put a hand on her chin and drew his head to hers, and he placed a feather light kiss on her lips. "Good to hear, now let's go home" he said as he scooped up a blushing Sakura bridal style and walked out the front door of the pub.

By dawn, Sasuke and Sakura landed about 200 yards away from the front gates of Konoha. Sasuke put Sakura down so she could walk again, and the two walked silently up to the Konoha gates, hand in hand.


End file.
